Yuki's Plan and Kyo's Acceptance
by trestresfruity
Summary: Yuki has a plan when he sees Kyo get a carton of milk... but what is it? No longer a oneshot! Last chapter is up!
1. The Plan

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too rough! This is shonen-ai (I think). If you don't like boy x boy, don't read! Anways, I hope you enjoy!

Yuki's Point of View+

Kyo was in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. I was slightly startled, because as he bent down, I saw the top of his blue boxers rise out of his cargo pants. Finding what he wanted, he raised a carton of milk to his lips. I watched, trying to be silent. The house was empty, except for us. I think Kyo thought he was alone. Always thinking of himself. I frowned, and rested back on my heels.

If I was going to do this, I had to be careful and think. Think.

Kyo finished off the carton of milk and walked out of the kitchen. I silently followed him. He was heading towards the TV; he flipped it on and rested on the couch. I licked my lips, before I realized what I was doing.

--Kyo's Point of View--

I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me. I set the carton on the table, and watched the TV carefully. There was a creak on the floorboards, and I whipped around. No one was there. Shivers ran up my spine.

I stood up, and looked around. There was nothing I could see. "Come out of wherever you are, dammit!" I yelled angrily. There was no response. I sighed angrily and slammed back down onto the couch. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a hand slide over my mouth. "What the-!" I managed, before the hand stopped me.

"Shhhhh," a whisper told me. It sounded familiar. I tried to turn around, but was stopped with another hand. "Be still, Kyo," the voice commanded me. No way in hell did I obey. I struggled and struggled, but the other person was stronger. Much stronger. Before I knew what was happening, I felt lips on the back of my neck. My very sensitive neck. Shivers raced up my spine, and lingered like sparks.

"Yummy."

I did know that voice! It was… it couldn't be. "Yuki?!" I asked, my mouth now free.

"Bingo."

Suddenly, Yuki was on top of me, looking down with those gorgeous gray eyes.

Yuki's Point of View+

Ahahahaha, I had him! That little kitty was now MINE! I whispered this into his ear, and felt him shiver below me. I pressed my lips onto his. It was awkward and still for a moment, and then I felt him start to kiss me back.

"Victory," I whispered into his lips.

The cat didn't say anything, just responded with pulling me down further onto him. The kiss was heated, passionate, and just my taste. Kyo's breathing was deep, throat, also just my taste.

He whispered, "You taste delicious."

"You too."

We deepened the kiss, and I felt Kyo reach for my belt buckle. I said, "Slow." A/N: Sorry! Not yet! Kyo's hands redirected themselves into my hair, where they began to massage my scalp. I moaned into his mouth. Just as my hands began to trace his muscles beneath his shirt, I heard the door open.

--Kyo's Point of View--

"Shit!" both Yuki and I yelled at the same time, as Ayame walked into the room, grinning like the fool he was. When he saw us (in our very… awkward position), he grinned devilishly.

"Ohohoho, Shigure's going to love this!" he laughed.

We both yelled, "NO!" Ayame grinned again, and pretended to lock his mouth, and swallow the key. I glowered. He left the room, laughing all the way.

Yuki grabbed my hair, and tugged my head close to his, so I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He hissed, "Where were we?"

A/N: Did you like it? I know it was short, and I might add a bit more... but it was my first! I tried very hard! Please review! Flame all you like, I honestly DON'T CARE!


	2. The Price

A/N: It's the second chapter! Yay! I really hope you all enjoy, I really like writing these. Enjoy! And thank you to Loretta537 for the idea to cross dress (teehee)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket! (Unfortunately)

Yuki's POV

Kyo was still lying beneath me, challenging me with those orange eyes. I stared back into them, and slowly started to lean down… when the door burst open. Ayame burst onto the scene, holding a nurse's dress.

I growled, "Aya, if that is in any way meant for me, I swear I'm going to rip your throat out and break every bone in your body." Ayame smiled devilishly, and I suddenly knew the dress was not for me.

--Kyo's POV+

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR THAT DRESS!" I yelled. The snake just smiled. Yuki was staring at me with wide eyes, yet I swore I caught his tongue run over those perfect pink lips.

"Ohoho, but you have to, Kyon-kichi! Otherwise, Shigure might know… or Tohru… or even… Akito," Ayame purred. I felt the blood drain from my face. I couldn't wear that dress… especially in front of Yuki. But if Akito found out, I was dead anyway.

"Give me some time to think about it," I said in defeat. Ayame's grin spread up farther than his ears, and he flounced away. "Dammit!" I yelled, slamming my fist into a nearby wall. This seemed to break Yuki out of his trance (which I don't even want to think about).

"Come on, Kyon-Kyon, it'll be… fun," he grinned.

"That's because you're not wearing it!" I retorted.

"No, Kyo, I won't be… but I'm going to be the one taking it off," he finished. I felt a red hot blush spread across my tanned cheeks, and I knew he saw it. He flashed his white teeth, and left the room.

"Dammit!"

Yuki's POV

Kyo's going to wear a dress; Kyo's going to wear a dress! Somehow, the thought of Kyo in a dress got every fiber in my body excited. A little nurse's dress, no less. I grinned happily, for once adoring my idiotic brother. I flopped onto the couch, and watched Kyo walk around, trying to find a way to get out of this. No way was Kyo going to get out of this, if I had something to say about it.

He grumbled, and ran a hand through that gorgeous orange hair of his. I stood and said nonchalantly, "Well, Kyo, it would make me _very_ happy to see you in a nurse's dress." His blush must have spread to his pinky toe. I winked at him, and left the room.

--Kyo's POV+

What the hell? Yuki wanted to see me in…a-a dress?! Why in hell did he want to see me in a dress? I thought he swung _that_ way, if you know what I mean. I chewed my fingernails (or what was left of them) nervously. Ayame was going to get me in a dress, and I knew that in the bottom of my gut. Good lord I hate my guts.

Ayame's POV

Ohoho, Kyo's going to wear a dress! And for nothing! I will tell Shigure anyway! Tohru will never know… she's a dimwit anyways. Now whether Akito will know or not… we'll have to see.

Yuki's POV

I stared up at my ceiling, and was beginning to get nervous. There was no way Ayame could keep his damn mouth shut. There was _no way_. He just wouldn't be able to do it. Shigure was fine… Tohru _might _be fine… but Akito was another matter. A totally different matter. If he found out… we were so dead. No part of his precious Jyunishi could love another more than _him_. I sighed angrily and flopped over onto my stomach.

Akito must _never_ know.

--Kyo's POV+

God dammit. Just looking at that dress made me nauseous. Ayame's was laughing like a maniac, and I swore I saw a reserved smile resting on Yuki's lips. God I would love to take it off of him right now… Ayame interjected my thoughts by handing be the dress, and patting me on the butt towards the bathroom.

I slowly dropped my pants (once in the bathroom, duh) and pulled off my shirt, and stared at that… _horrid_ thing in front of me. I slid it over my head, and slowly zipped the back, and tied the bow. I delicately placed the little hat on my head, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Yuki's POV

Kyo was wearing a dress. A little nurse's dress. I could barely control a nosebleed. It seemed so… _right_. Kyo was angry and flustered, but it the dress fit him perfectly. Ayame winked at me, and left the room. A blush spread across my face. Kyo was still venting, and didn't seem to have realized that Ayame left the room. I grinned, once again liking my brother. Kyo seemed taken by total surprise when I took his hands in mine and pressed my lips against his. I don't see why. He soon responded enthusiastically.

We started getting into it, and I led him towards the couch, and I sat on his lap. I started moving down his neck, him breathing deep and slow, obviously trying to calm his racing heart. I paused for a moment, swearing I heard something, but just continued…

Shigure's POV (teehee, I just had to do it)

"What? I wanna see!" I yelled excitedly. Ayame was standing next to me, lips pressed close to my ear, whispering to me the goings-on in my living room. I quickly fumbled with the lock on the door and quietly walked through the kitchen. There, on the couch, was Yuki sitting on top of Kyo… who was wearing a _dress_. Yuki's mouth was on Kyo's, and slowly started to move down. Kyo's little hat had fallen off, forgotten on the floor. I grinned from ear to ear, entered the room and declared, "Why, why, Kyo and Yuki seem to be getting along _quite _well! I guess I don't have to replace the doors anymore!"

They both looked up, extremely startled (and Kyo, extremely embarrassed).

Yuki's POV

I was going to kill that &ing snake!

A/N: Did you like it? This chapter was longer… yay! I really hope everyone enjoyed it. If I'm not caught up in homework, I'll try to add another chapter soon. Please comment!


	3. The Leader

A/N: And it continues. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The last one was a bit longer, so I hope I can continue that trend

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket!! Natsuki Takaya does!

-Kyo's POV+

Shigure knew. That stupid dog. Don't even get me started on that _snake_. Tohru didn't know. I doubt she would ever notice… she's not that type of gal. Akito, on the other hand… I really didn't know what to expect.

Yuki's POV

Kyo was pissed. I'm not surprised, really. He was caught wearing a dress. Ha-ha. Just thinking about him in that dress made me happy. He was so flustered… so damn _sexy_.

Shigure hadn't really said anything to Tohru yet… but he was hinting. Very obviously.

Damn.

Tohru's POV

They always left the table at the same time. I'm not an _idiot_. I know what's going on. I'm happy for them. We (Arisa especially) knew it. Those two were _meant_ for each other.

Shigure thinks I don't know. His stupid hinting is so damn obvious a three year old could figure it out. _I_ was the one who washed the little nurse's outfit. I kinda wish I was there to see those two at it… oh well. Maybe next time.

Akito's POV

"What the _hell_?" I yelled, not believing what I just heard. If those two were going at it, I would know. That damn Rooster was lying (A/N: I feel sorry for Kureno). I would know. The bond would tell me. The bond is absolute. It's not true. That Rooster isn't part of the bond anymore. He wouldn't know. He doesn't know the feeling. He's lying. He's trying to get back on my good side.

He must be punished.

(A/N: I don't like Akito, if you haven't noticed)

Yuki's POV

Kyo was in his room, studying. He was so vulnerable. He was just _begging _for me to be there. I slowly slid the door further open, and stepped inside. He didn't notice. I wrapped my pale arms around him, kissing the base of his neck.

"Whoa!" he yelled, surprised.

"Gotcha!" I responded, and continued. He leant into the touches. My hands slowly drifted down his chest, towards the bottom of his shirt. Slowly, they started to travel upwards, underneath. Kyo's breathing was heavier.

Damn.

-Kyo's POV+

That rat was so sexy. He turned my head and captured my mouth in his. I flipped my body, so my neck wouldn't break. His fingers were running over my chest. He then moved and ran his fingers through my hair. It felt so _good_.

Then the door opened.

Akito's POV

Those two were in trouble.

A/N: Did you like it? I felt like there was no plot, so I had to add _Akito_ (ew). I realized that each character only had like, two paragraphs per thought thing, but I think it kind of works. I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment!


	4. Ditto

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, so I've got another chapter for all of you! School's been a bitch, as usual. Please review, and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!

Yuki's POV

We just stayed there like that for a moment, not believing our eyes. Akito was standing in front of us, chest heaving; he had been running. His eyes were flaming with anger. We were in some deep ht (A/N: didn't know if I could say that…).

Kyo's POV

Good lord, if you have any mercy, please strike Akito with a lightning bolt. Now, please. That damn man is going to murder us. So it's only fair that we return the favor. There was no way we could explain the situation we were in. We were sitting on the floor, facing each other, Yuki's hand halfway up my shirt, the other embedded in my hair. I was definitely flustered, to say the least.

Akito's eyes were flickering from one to the other, and we were just waiting to see what the leader would say.

Akito's POV

…I really couldn't interpret their situation any other way than the way it was: they were together.

Not on my watch.

Shigure's POV

"Akito isn't in?" That certainly surprised me. Hatori was standing by the sliding door, his eyes full of curiosity; he didn't know where the leader was either.

"No, he's not… no one knows where he is."

"Ohh, ht!" I yelled, and tore off to my car. Hatori looked confused, until a light of understanding lit up on his face. The color drained from his face, and he ran to follow me.

Kyo and Yuki were rather dead.

Tohru's POV

Hanajima was right. Something bad was going on. And I wasn't referring to the fact that Yuki and Kyo were making out on the living room couch. That I didn't mind. But as I was watching them (from my cleverly hidden spot on the balcony), I saw Akito enter the room, his face contorted into an angry snarl, I knew something bad was going on. I ran down the steps, into the kitchen, and watched as Akito screamed about the bond, how they were screwing it up, and how this was so _wrong_.

And then I knew I had to step in.

Shigure's POV

I slammed the door open, and ran through the kitchen, Hatori hot on my heels. I watched as Tohru walked forward, her step full of purpose. She grabbed Akito's wrist, whirled him around, and opened her mouth angrily.

"You bitch! Will you just stop it? I'm sick and tired of you complaining and whining of your little 'jyuunishi'! Shut up! Everyone is so sick and tired of your stupid antics to keep this 'bond' together! This bond _deserves_ to be broken!" And with that, she stormed off.

Kyo and Yuki looked stunned, and so did Akito. Suddenly, I felt something strange happen in my chest. Like my heart was being snapped off, and then put back in, where it began to beat normally.

And then I knew the curse was broken.

Yuki's POV

The curse was broken. I looked around at everyone in the room, and I knew it was because of Tohru. Akito's hands were shaking, and I saw tears sliding down his face. Shigure looked stunned, and so did Hatori behind him. I turned back to Kyo, and saw him smiling at me. I grinned in return and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kyo's POV

Yuki leaned down, and kissed me on the cheek. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, but I didn't say anything. I don't think anyone noticed anyway. My heart was pounding in my chest, but I didn't feel the connection anymore. I didn't hear all the rest of the jyuunshi's hearts pounding along with mine. I felt alone, but then again, I knew I wasn't. Soon, Akito, Shigure, and Hatori left the room, without a word.

Tohru's light footsteps were moving down the steps, and soon she appeared at the bottom of the steps. A smile appeared on her lips.

She said, "Is it broken?"

I looked at her with a stunned expression, that I knew Yuki wore too. "H-how did you know?" I asked, flabbergasted (A/N: I had to use that word at least _once_).

"You seriously think I lived with you all this time and wouldn't figure it out when the curse was broken?" she said, laughing, "You two look cute together. I knew it." And she left.

I felt Yuki shaking underneath me, and turned to see him laughing.

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "I was so worried Tohru might find out, and disapprove. Turns out I didn't have too." I smiled, because I had been thinking the same thing.

I bent down and placed a kiss on his lips and whispered, "I love you."

"Ditto."

A/N: Okay! It's done! Hope you all enjoyed! I'm so glad it's finished! Oh, by the by, I know (:\\SPOILER:) Akito's a girl. But I didn't feel like doing that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
